fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure◆Jewelry
Pretty Cure◆Jewelry (プリキュア◆ジュエリー) is the reboot series of Jewelry Pretty Cure◆. The series motifs are jewels and light, with sub-themes being emotions and friendship. Story Characters Pretty Cure *'Ueumi Pearl ' (上海パール Ueumi Pāru ) / ' Cure Opal '(キュアパール Kyuaopāru ) : Leader of the Cures. Pearl is naturally, a sea enthusiast especially since she has a marine biologist and aquatic veterinarian as parents. But, she doesn't want those types of jobs, instead she wants to be a jewelry maker like her aunt, Madoka who previously was living in Italy, until coming down to Japan to take care of her since her parents are always away and sadly, she is an only child. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Opal, the Jewel of love whose theme color is pink. *'Tokukawa Hatsu ' (遠く川初 Tokukawa Hatsu ) / Cure Turquoise '(キュアターコイズ ''Kyuatākoizu) : Sheepish and timid genius, Hatsu dreams of becoming a marine biologist and is Pearl's best friend, despite their good amount of differences. Hatsu frequently studies many languages, as her wanting accomplishment in life is to become multilingual, with just a few of the languages being Italian, French, English and Greek. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Turquoise, the Jewel of wisdom whose theme color is blue. *'Murasakimiya Yuu '(紫神優 Murasakimiya Yuu) / Cure Tanzanite '(キュアタンザナイト''Kyuatanzanaito) : Lively and spontaneous, Yuu is often seen sucking on a lollipop or piece of candy, but that's just her and since her mother owns the popular candy store, Murasaki SWEETZ. Yuu has also been known to jump to conclusions and do things without thinking first many times. Yuu although has some bad qualities, which includes her clumsiness, short stature and bad-idea making but makes up for it with, her photographic memory and great optimisim. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Tanzanite, the Jewel of creativity whose theme color is violet. *'Kitasogen Michi ' (北草原道 Kitasogen Michi) / Cure Beryl '(キュアベリル ''Kyuaberiru) : Tomboyish, Michi is the girl to have around in any dire situation as she always helps out her friends and family, which is kind of hard since she has six older brothers who would always pick on and beat her up when she was younger. Although now at age 14, she has grown and in addition, gaining impeccable physical strength, speed and agility. She has a habit of mixing English when speaking, which others find cool. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Beryl, the Jewel of strength whose theme color is green. *'Kigi Suzume ' (黄城スズメ Kigi Suzume) / Cure Citrine '(キュアシトリン ''Kyuashitorin) : A new girl who transferred from an all-girls school in Okinawa. Self-conscious and introverted, Suzume has a hard time rising her self esteem, which is extremely low. Suzume lives with her grandparents, ever since her parents died after an accident she caused, just thinking about it makes her cry and wishes to live that day again so she can stop herself from doing the action which took both her parents' lives. She although enjoys writing poems and playing with her pet cat, Suzu. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Citrine, the Jewel of confidence whose theme color is yellow. Crystal Realm *'Clarity ' : Mascot of the series. Clarity tries to act professional but ends up making a fool of himself and blushing. Unlike most fairies, he is unable to fly. Clarity ends his sentences with ~''Kira''. *'Kurohoshi Celeste ' (黒星セレステ Kurohoshi Seresute) / Cure Onyx '(キュアオニキス Kyuaonikisu'') : Celeste was once a small girl living in the Crystal Realm. During the attack of Empress Shattered, she unfortunately lost both her parents and was captured. After, she was brainwashed by Empress Shattered and given the new name, Lilith. She was then on known by this, until the 22nd episode when she was purified by the Cures, therefore becoming Celeste again. Soon after she becomes a Pretty Cure, '''Cure Onyx, the Jewel of purity whose theme color is black. Antagonists Minor Characters Items *'Gem Pact ' (ジェムパクト Gemupakuto) : The Cures' transformation device. To use it, the girls need their respective PrePrisms and they need to yell the phrase'' "Shiny! Cure・Jewellite!". '' *'PrePrisms '(プレプリズム Purepurizumu) : A collectable and transformation item. *'Jewelry Wand ' (ジュエリーワンド Juerīwando) : The weapon gained by the Cures to aid them in battle. *'Jewelry Star Ribbon ' (ジュエリースターリボン Juerīsutāribon) : Equivilent to the Jewelry Wand used by Cure Onyx, which is also the purified version of the Lilith Shatter Ribbon. *'Lilth Shatter Ribbon' (リリスシャッターリボン Ririsushattāribon) : Main weapon of Lilith, given to her by Empress Shattered. Later in the series, it is transformed into the Jewelry Star Ribbon after Celeste is purified by the Cures. Locations Movies *'Pretty Cure Dream Stars 2! ' This Dream Stars installment will feature the Pretty Cure◆Jewelry, Rising Sun Pretty Cure and Floretta Pretty Cure. *'Pretty Cure◆Jewelry Movie: Wasure rareta no ryōiki ni hairu '(映画プリキュア◆ジュエリー: 忘れられたの領域に入る Purikyua◆Jueri Eien no: Entering the realm of the forgotten) Trivia *The differences between the reboot and Jewelry Pretty Cure include: **Jewelry Pretty Cure had only five members, while the reboot has six. Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Light Themed Series Category:User:PrettyPreppy~ Category:Pretty Cure◆Jewelry Category:HarunaSeries Category:Haruna Artist